


Tinky Stink

by An_Odd_Idea



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Irondad, Texting, There’s a story behind this I swear, Tinky Stink, Typos, read it in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Odd_Idea/pseuds/An_Odd_Idea
Summary: Tony gets a new nickname
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 22
Kudos: 106





	Tinky Stink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Buckets_Of_Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckets_Of_Stars/gifts).



> So the story behind this utter craziness is that one day @keep-a-bucket-full-of-stars on tumblr got a “hate” anon that said, “Tinky Skink is a villain.” Everybody misread it as “Tinky Stink,” and it became a huge meme. I really hope that anon saw all the fun we had.

Even over text, Peter could tell Tony was nervous. It _would_ be scary, meeting up with your friend who almost beat you to death with a shield the last time you saw each other.

Peter almost wished Tony wouldn’t try to talk things over with Steve.

Still, he was a supportive mentee/superhero in training/maybe sort of son/whatever he really was to Tony, and he had to be encouraging.

“Don’t worry, you’ll do great,” he typed quickly. “You’re Tony Stark.”

He hit send.

_“Don’t worry, you’ll do great! You’re Tinky Skink.”_

“Oh no,” said Peter.  
  


... 

“Really Parker? _Tinky Stink?_ ”

Tony was trying to look offended, but he was doing a terrible job of it, and something that sounded uncharacteristically similar to a giggle came through his voice.

“Not Stink! _Skink!_ ” Peter’s face felt warm and he knew he must be blushing almost as red as his suit. “You know, like the lizard?”

“I like Stink better. You’ll fit right in with Rhodey; I’m Tony Stank to him now.”

“I’m gonna get MJ to draw Iron Man as a skink.”

“Kid I don’t know what a skink is, but apparently I stink, so...”

“Mr. _Stark_ ,” Peter groaned.

“Kidding.” Tony wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulders. “What’re we asking your girlfriend to draw?”

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Peter blushed again. “Iron Man, but a lizard, with little stubby legs.”

“I’ll hang it on my wall.”

“Aww, really?” said Peter.

“But I’m still calling him Tinky Stink.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, or come visit me on tumblr @an-odd-idea
> 
> If anybody wants to draw Iron Man as a skink, please, please put it on tumblr and tag me. I will love you forever.


End file.
